


阿代尔斐尔的小熊

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 盖里克弄坏了让勒努送给阿代尔斐尔的小熊。





	1. Chapter 1

下午四点，正是教皇厅藏书室的光线刚好能透过彩绘玻璃照射到最边缘那一排书架的时候，又恰逢雪霁初晴，带着雾感的阳光穿过那些绘制着十二骑士英姿的五彩玻璃，书架和地面上便仿佛被蒙上了一层画卷。奥默里克抬头看了看窗外被风卷起的雪尘，他刚刚完成库尔札斯冰元精因龙血干扰所产生的获得性变异观察，心情十分舒畅。

“今天真是不错的一天。”

如果不是盖里克在三分钟后捂着肿胀的左脸冲进来打翻了他桌上的红茶，流出的液体又刚好润湿那叠笔墨未干的文稿，奥默里克一定会这么评价的。

“你为什么非要去招惹格里诺？是因为上次被打了右脸，所以必须再把左脸送上去一次吗？”奥默里克虽然心慈面善，却并非没有脾气，虽然对他而言将已经成形的研究结论重写一遍并不是什么难事，但原本晴朗的心情难免被这突发事件蒙上几片乌云，这导致他做出错误的推断。

“……是阿代尔，斐尔，那个家伙，的，盾牌。”盖里克费力地说着话，血沫带着微小的气泡从他合不拢的嘴角缝隙流下来，他觉得自己口中酸酸的，像是吃了一整个伊修加德柠檬。

“竟然是阿代尔吗？”奥默里克心里暗暗吃惊，他的手拂过盖里克脸上的伤，暗红色的血块覆盖下皮肉确像是被什么带有花纹的平面撞击过，阿代尔斐尔素来秉持优雅的格调，即使是决斗时都恪守礼节，与同僚打架斗殴这种事情怎么都无法与他联系在一起，“你到底做了什么，惹他发这么大火？”

“我不过，就想，看看，他的……小熊。”冰系魔法的低温缓解了脸颊的疼痛，却也影响了说话的功能，盖里克的声音断断续续，听在旁人耳朵里竟然有种委屈感，“谁知道，一碰，头，就，掉下来了。真的，只是，碰了一下，就一下下。”

被盖里克“碰一下”就坏掉的东西有很多，其中包括一头巨龙的头颅……这位素有“破碎”之称的同僚对自己的力量从来都没有半点自知，这力量在战场上是令人心安的优点，但在平日的相处中……奥默里克瞥了一眼被茶水染成棕色的文稿，轻轻叹了口气。

“你能想象嘛？”盖里克的伤在奥默里克很少被后世所知的治疗魔法下渐渐好转，他开始喋喋不休，“咱们的圣骑士阿代尔斐尔阁下都这么大年纪了竟然还玩小熊？我在花园闲逛的时候见他把那个毛绒绒的东西抱在怀里像是什么宝贝，就想看个明白。谁知道他竟然不肯让我看，还转身背对我。可越是不让我看，我越好奇，就伸手拿了一下，结果……头就掉下来了。这什么做工嘛！”

所以实际上是在争抢的过程中被你扯坏的吧？奥默里克心想，跟自己猜的八九不离十，却好心地没有揭穿。“你干嘛不去找努德内？他的以太学研究室就在花园旁边。”

“我本来是要去找他的，”盖里克伸出手指在自己浮肿的脸颊上按来按去，魔法留下冰凉带给指尖别样的触感，摸起来很舒服，“但想想还是来找你比较明智。”

“哦？为什么呢？”奥默里克脑海中开始将自己与那位同是执杖者的同事比较。我俩有什么不同呢？难道说，就算那个人毫不掩饰地觉得自己的魔法无聊，但在治愈和缓解伤情方面，公认的果然还是我的冰系魔法更胜一筹吗？

“因为我刚走到门口，就看见阿代尔斐尔比我到得更早。” 盖里克急忙解释道，他不希望被聪明的奥默里克当作傻瓜看待，“我也不想舍近求远啊！”

“原来是这样啊……”奥默里克站起来往后退了几步，拉开了自己与盖里克之间的距离，语气里多了几分与他的魔力相称的温度，“……伤口已经处理完毕，还在流血的部分，放着不管也会自己凝固的。”

“哎？”盖里克觉得自己的伤应该还需要一些特别的处理，但对方一脸认真的样子，令他有些迷惑。

“我还有事要做，盖里克卿觉得脸疼的话就去好好歇着吧。”奥默里克将桌上湿漉漉的草稿揉成一团，暗暗惋惜自己被浪费的时间，即便是以他在神学院时就令人惊叹的高效，也大概需要一个晚上才能重新完成这份手稿。

 

“与其到处找人说个不停，还不如赶紧想个可行办法解决这件事情。弄坏了别人的东西要赔礼，这本就是一位骑士应当做的事情。”泽菲兰想起他跟这位总是“不小心”摊上事的战士在神殿骑士团相识的日子，觉得今日这一幕仿佛不堪回首的过去重现。

“我说了‘对不起’，也提出要给他重新买一只小熊的，可阿代尔好像更生气了，说这是‘买不到的’。”盖里克重复着阿代尔斐尔的话，脸上却是一副并不相信的样子，“怎么可能买不到嘛？他肯定是想讹诈我！”

“不如去问问让勒努？被阿代尔斐尔珍视的东西，他的挚友一定多少知道一些来历。”韦尔吉纳提议道，他实在不忍心见年轻的总长在被公务折磨的同时还要分心调解同事之间的纠纷，“我听说他在厨房。”

“厨房吗？”盖里克想了想，觉得副长的建议很值得参考，如果自己能够替阿代尔斐尔买来一只一模一样的完好的全新的小熊，那家伙大概就能开心起来了吧，“希望阿代尔斐尔不在那里，我可不想再挨一次盾牌。”

 

盖里克确实没有再挨一次盾牌，因为让勒努研究厨艺的时候没有将盾牌带在身边，但这位烹饪水平的也如他的剑术般一流的骑士在听完事情的前因后果后瞬间有种想把面前的家伙切碎做成骑士面包的冲动。

“那个小熊，是我赠与他的礼物，是很多年前，我们都还效忠狄兰达尔家那时候的事情。”让勒努转身，反手将砧板推到十米开外，那上面插着一把入木三寸的菜刀，面容看上去十分和蔼地说，“那确实是独一无二的，再也无法获得的，不管用多少黄金和珠宝都无法购买的东西。”

“……”爱闯祸的盖里克并不是完全无法体察他人情感的榆木心，他从让勒努平静得近乎慈爱的脸上意识到这绝不是可以靠自己卖傻掰手腕转移对方注意力就可以重新带来欢乐的这种程度的事情。他也有值得怀念的过去，和希望一直保有到坟墓里的事物，所以他的每一把斧头都被命名为“血腥安妮”，从始至终。

“不过真是坏了的话也没办法。”让勒努忽然觉得胸闷，厨房里的食物所散发出来的香气混合氤氲到一起，也使他觉得反胃，他决定出去透透气，再再呆在这里的话可能会因为身体的不适做出什么冲动的事情，苍穹骑士团因此非战斗性减员的话可就闹笑话了，“我去安慰一下阿代尔斐尔吧，你知道他现在在哪里吗？”

 

“阿代尔斐尔阁下，你是说，这原本是一个会说话的小熊，还能在午夜十二点的钟声响起时变成一位拿着剑盾的小骑士？”在听完阿代尔斐尔的描述之后，努德内简短地替他进行了总结。阿代尔带着这只不幸的无头骑士小熊来找他时，他正在研究星屑圣纹间等边结构的稳定性和支援关系，敲门声足足响了有十分钟，声音由指节叩门渐渐变为掌击，他才十分不乐意地开了门，并替自己解释道，“亲爱的阿代尔斐尔阁下，抱歉久等，我只是不想你被陨石砸到而已。”

“没关系。”阿代尔斐尔蜜色的皮肤因为过于激动而泛起更深的玫瑰色，但他仍极力克制自己的情绪以保持上门求助时所应有的礼节，“是我冒昧打扰了。我想请你看看我的小熊，还能不能修好。”

“小熊？”努德内一边替自己被莫名打断的研究默哀一边在桌台上收拾出一个合适的空间，“拿过来我看看。”

只是对这个毛绒绒的小家伙进行了最简单的查看，努德内就不再认为研究进行到一半被打断是多么可惜的事情，因为他发现了新的，也许更值得研究的事情。这是一只带着明显的萨雷安工艺痕迹的小熊玩偶，努德内能够感觉到它体内有着淡淡的以太流动，其中某些细微的成分与面前这位美少年有着相同的特质。

“怎么样？”阿代尔斐尔有些急切地问，他的手指捏着一个金色的小钟，上面拖着一段红色的丝带，正系在另一只手腕上，大约是为了防止丢失，“还能修好吗？”

“若只是外表，要修复成原来的样子并不难，”虽然这只小熊做工精致，用料考究，但也不过是毛皮、尾羽、丝棉和织锦一类的材料，普通的复原魔法就可以解决，对此努德内有十足的把握，令他感到好奇和挑战的是更里面的，那些与以太学相关的部分，“但要让它重新开口说话，或者变成小骑士，我目前暂时还想不到可行的办法。毕竟，我没听过他开口说话，也没见过他变成骑士的样子。”

“明白了。”阿代尔斐尔点点头，无法抑制的悲伤像是一层轻薄的面纱覆盖在他那往日明媚如朝霞的脸上，“这只小熊对我而言是十分重要的东西，还请阁下尽力为之。”

 

“关于这只小熊，我跟奥默里克学长经过仔细的研究，已经有了初步结论，但在说出我们的想法之前，更想听听这份礼物的赠与人亲自说明它的来历，”努德内送走阿代尔斐尔之后便立刻带着这只小熊前去拜访奥默里克，他知道大概整个伊修加德都没有更合适的人一起讨论这件不可思议的事情了。三四个小时之后，他们又一起离开藏书室，在教皇厅的某个角落里拦下了遍寻阿代尔斐尔不着的让勒努。

“这是我从一位异国的旅行者手中偶然获得的，”让勒努沉默了片刻，像是在回忆的魔匣中翻找被精心保存的珍贵片段，他异色的瞳孔仿佛弥漫起一阵水雾，又有什么在闪亮，像是西高罕见的钻石星尘般细碎，“那日我在隼巢周边巡逻，遇见几个从西边哨卡跑回来的士兵，他们伤痕累累，盾牌和铠甲上都留着可怕的爪印。”

“是龙族？”奥默里克问道。

“若是龙族那倒好办，隼巢方面不会对龙族来袭坐视不理。但袭击的元凶是不知为何忽然躁动起来的大脚雪人，既危险又讨不到什么功勋，幸存者希望派援军去拯救自己同伴的哀求就这么被无视。”让勒努说话的语气中听不出他对这种事情的评判态度，“但我去了，连同几个勇敢的骑士，前往大脚雪人居所，赶走了那些毛手毛脚的怪物，将还活着的战友救了出来。也就是在那里，我遇到了一位冻僵的异国旅行者。”

努德内松石绿色的眼睛眯了起来，棕色的睫毛眨几下，故事说到了他感兴趣的部分，他希望让勒努能够回忆起关于那个神秘的异国人更多的信息，他穿着什么服饰，有着什么样的样貌，是否与他跟奥默里克所推测的一致？

“他穿着我从未见过的服饰，大约是个中年人。时隔多年，我已经想不起他的样子……”让勒努从努德内的脸上读到遗憾的表情，但他实在是想不起，作为骑士的这么多年里他有意或者无意地搭救过很多人，大部分都不过是此生过客，谁能指望他记得全部呢？停了停，让勒努又继续说，“……不过关于这只小熊的事情，大概还能记得一些，因为太过离奇，想忘也忘不掉。”

“是什么样的故事呢？”努德内的身子朝前倾斜，双手支撑着自己的下巴，眼睛里写满迫不及待，恨不得看进让勒努的脑海中去直接读取主人的记忆。

“他说在他所生活的地方有着专门献给孩子的节日，因为孩童天真烂漫是生命所盛开的美丽花朵却又脆弱易折，应该受到特别的保护，直到他们成长为可以独当一面的人，”让勒努尽量组织与回忆中那个人所用的相似的语言，他想不起具体的用词，只大概记得那个人谈起这件事时所用的尽是美好的词语，“他说过一个年岁，14岁，14岁是属于童年的最后一年，那之后便要开始学习如何进入成年人的世界，与这个只属于玩具和甜点心的节日告别。按照那个异国人的说法，这只小熊是当下最流行的儿童节礼物，他原本是要带回去给自己的孩子的，但不幸旅途中遇险，最后也不知道怎么的就到了大脚雪人的巢穴里。”

“如果是为自己孩子准备的礼物，又为什么要交给你呢？”努德内问，他觉得这有些不合逻辑。

“谁知道呢？”让勒努耸肩，他从没想过这个问题，“兴许是没什么别的可拿得出手的东西了吧。”

“也就是说，你从一个陌生的异国人手中得到这只小熊，又将它当作礼物送给了阿代尔斐尔阁下？”奥默里克问，严谨如他，必须确定自己理解得没错才能进行下一步推论。

“是的，阿代尔那时距离自己的14岁生日还有不到三个月的时间，虽然我没特别在意那人所说的关于童年纪念的风俗，但仔细把玩一番后我觉得这个小熊做工精致，又藏着特别的机关，像是他会喜欢的东西，就干脆送给他了。”让勒努对这些小玩意儿一向没什么兴趣，但他从来尊重挚友的品味和爱好，这是他们两人能够保持友谊多年的诸多原因之一，“不过红色的缎带和金色的小钟是我自己亲手系上去的。”

“机关？”不用特别说明，努德内也知道异国的小熊玩偶不会自带狄兰达尔家的象征和徽记，他更关心的是小熊里面的部分。

“是的，这个小熊会在午夜时分变成一个拿着剑盾的小骑士，按照那个异国人的说法，父母会以此来鼓励夜晚因为害怕黑暗而睡不着觉的孩子，告诉他们小熊骑士会替他们赶走梦魇，保护他们安眠。”让勒努的眼角带着很难察觉的微妙笑意，看不出他这这番说辞是相信还是不信，

“我很好奇阿代尔斐尔阁下对这个礼物的反应。”努德内的手指轻轻搭在小熊的背部，长期被缎带紧贴的部分绒毛被挤压服帖，有着一道平滑的痕迹，触感像是在抚摸一只毛丝栗鼠背部的皮毛。

“他很开心，但也没特别开心，这只是我们之间相互送来送去的很多东西中的一件而已。”让勒努自己也很惊讶阿代尔斐尔竟然将它保存了这么久，那个家伙明明还有很多更昂贵的，更来历非凡的东西，“

“14岁，据我所知14岁的阿代尔斐尔已经是一名站在龙族血河之上的骑士了，但在某个遥远的国度里，这个年纪仍然是个应该被保护的孩子。”奥默里克的心里泛起一阵突如其来的悲悯，在他从神学院毕业之后有过一段时间作为圣职者去往前线视察的经历，他见过许许多多痛苦的神情，扭曲的身体，还有因为死亡而平静的脸，许许多多的墓碑上，并列刻着的年份之差不超过14。真令人羞愧，奥默里克心想。

“你可千万别当面跟他这么说。”让勒努笑了，说话的语气仿佛他已经这么试过一样，“所有拿他当小孩子的人最后都会后悔的，不论是敌人，抑或不是。”

“我想我们可以猜得出这么做的人最后都是什么结局。”努德内舒展着眉毛意味深长地笑起来，他脸上的伤痕总是让他的表情看起来具有什么更多的含义，将他眼神里仍留有的几分和善掩盖，这让他总被误认为是难以相处的人。

让勒努爽朗地笑起来，他因为这件事所引起的不悦已经过了最鼎盛的时候，说起来要不因为这场意外，他也不知道自己认为无足轻重的赠礼竟然得到这般珍惜。他预料以阿代尔斐尔的脾气，盖里克恐怕这段时间都不会有好日子过，但这并不会对他们的同伴关系产生什么实质性的影响。

“说起来，在我俩来这的路上，似乎看见那个人形自走‘结局’在花园里拦下了阿代尔斐尔？”奥默里克忽然想起了什么值得注意的事情，“是半小时前的事情，也不知他们谈得怎么样……不如我们也过去吧？”

“不知道盖里克还活着没，”努德内从位置上站起来，将小熊轻轻抱在怀里，看起来是对它十足地喜欢，他素来沉默内敛，不像使着光辉剑的少年那么活泼，总让人忘记他其实只不过比那位可爱的年轻人年长一岁。

“希望他没有被变成骑士面包的食材。”让勒努觉得今日的苍穹蛋奶酒有些过度甜腻，思度着下次应该多放点甜牛奶，少掺一份桦木糖浆。

 

“干得漂亮，不愧是阿代尔斐尔阁下。”格里诺由衷地赞叹，他刚享用完精美的晚餐，并且在觥筹间听到了足以佐餐的令他觉得舒爽的消息，“只可惜没冲他另一边脸也来一下，年轻人的缺点就是过于仁慈。”

“不过竟然为了只小熊玩具大动干戈，倒真像是位被宠坏了的贵族少爷。”波勒克兰并不支持其中任何一方，他也不真的关心这件事如何收场，只是饭后暂时没什么安排，将就凑合着寻个消遣。

“去看看？”格里诺似乎对任何能够让盖里克难堪的事情都抱有极大兴趣，他仍对之前的事情耿耿于怀，即使已经用拳头解决过问题，但他掰手腕输掉的事实依然令他十分不快。

“堂堂苍穹骑士团，大晚上的竟然全员围着一只破熊集合，确实是不容错过的风景。”波勒克兰站起身子，跟随者他的朋友，也是他昔日雇主的泽梅尔家少爷穿过装饰着精美浮雕的走廊，远处依稀传来熟悉的同伴们说话的声音。

 

“如果我没听错的话，让勒努卿送了阿代尔斐尔一只来路不明的萨雷安工艺的小熊人偶，并且阿代尔斐尔卿将这个可疑的散发着异端味道的玩意儿珍藏了近十年，而努德内卿和奥默里克卿为了研究怎么修好它翻遍了教皇厅关于萨雷安的藏书……不用我提醒各位也知道这里面有多少是贴了三重封条的禁书吧？”沙里贝尔说话的语气缓慢带有一种他独有的腔调，若不在意其中所包含的信息量，倒像是在为某个可爱的孩童讲述睡前故事。异端审问者的消息一向灵通，没有人知道他在教皇厅内外到底有多少眼线，他对于异端者高效率的判定正是得益于此。

“沙里贝尔阁下，嗅觉敏锐如您应当知道我俩在翻阅那些书籍之前都是获得了许可的吧？”奥默里克使用的是敬语，但语气中却透着截然相反的态度，他不喜与人纷争，但若先发制人的是沙里贝尔，他也并不畏战，“还是说您养的那些狗没有告知您不想知道的部分？”

“咳咳，”韦尔吉纳对这种场面早已司空见惯，毕竟作为骑士团的副长又是成员中最年长的一位，适当调解年轻人之间的关系也是职责的一部分，“奥默里克卿，沙里贝尔或许有时过于严格，但请相信他不过是在尽他的职责。最近异端者活动频繁，其中不少人甚至混进了圣职者中，沙里贝尔卿因此加大审查力度也是得到了教皇陛下首肯的。”

奥默里克没有答话，沉默是他表达不满的方式，他也没什么更好的选择，他看不惯沙里贝尔在处理异端问题上自我陶醉般的残酷，仿佛那不是使命，而是为了满足自己爱好的行为。但他心如明镜，他明白最大的问题或许不是沙里贝尔的人品如何，而是这个容许这种人，甚至创造了这种人的伊修加德，和这个让这种人得以身居高位的教皇厅。

“诚如韦尔吉纳所言，奥默里克和努德内卿确实是在获得许可之后才翻阅那些禁书的，书面许可的副本在我办公桌抽屉里，沙里贝尔卿可以拿去存档留证。”泽菲兰也证实了奥默里克的话，他欣赏这位白魔法师近乎圣徒的高洁品德和无与伦比的冰系魔法驾驭能力，这是他当初极力推荐他加入骑士团的原因，但偶尔，也有些时候，他那过于洁癖的内心着实令泽菲兰头疼。

“既然有总长大人的证词，那我便相信了。”沙里贝尔慢条斯理地说道，声音细软得甚至带着几分娇嗔的意味，像是有意要刺激奥默里克的神经般，“奥默里克卿，我是公事公办，您可别认为我这是在针对你哦？”

“……”奥默里克觉得胃里翻江倒海，大概是刚刚喝下的蛋奶酒在制作工艺方面存在什么问题的缘故，应该找个时间提醒下让勒努多推敲推敲乳酸发酵的时机。

“所以我们可以开始进入正题了吗？”努德内已经迫不及待地想要发布自己的最新科研成果，虽然他欣赏沙里贝尔对魔力的运用和也尊敬作为前辈的奥默里克，但两人的无聊争执只会令他犯困，他更希望能够将宝贵的时间花在更值得的事情上。

“有劳了，努德内阁下。”阿代尔斐尔的耐心已然被大半天的焦灼等待消耗殆尽，但作为麻烦别人的一方又不便开口催促，只好耐着性子等待两位学识渊博的人对小熊骑士的命运进行宣判。

“这……看上去已经修好了吧？跟白天一模一样嘛。”盖里克看了看那只惨遭自己毒手的小熊，发现它的头部已经被完好的接上，心里暗暗松了一口气，但话语中仍带着几分小心翼翼，生怕又惹着什么了不得的人。

“很遗憾，”努德内摇着头说，他的表情平静，看上去并没有太多惋惜，反而带着一种不希望被察觉的像是完成了什么令他满足的事情般的自喜，“恢复如初的只是外面的部分，里面的关键结构目前仍然处于停运状态，既说不了话，也不能从闭合的机关里掏出它的剑盾来保护什么人。“

“我知道了，”阿代尔斐尔在一阵令人紧张的沉默后率先打破了死气沉沉的氛围，他对最坏的结果早有预料，但亲耳听到坏消息时仍不免悲从中来，他努力克制自己的情绪好让自己不至于显得孩子气，十分礼貌地对两位为此忙碌半天的白魔法师说，“谢谢二位。

“你也别太难过，阿代尔斐尔阁下，虽然我们无法立刻将它变成全新的样子，但如果我俩思路没错的话，这只小熊是依靠体内某种特殊的水晶来与所有者产生共鸣的，现在它的内里仍有与你相似的以太流动，但不知什么原因，或许是时间久远，或许是受到了特殊的干扰，也许是因为最近龙族的眷属活跃频繁，甚至也可能是龙啸的缘故，总之它里面的水晶受到了一定程度的影响，这导致它的互动功能出现故障。“奥默里克用尽可能简单易懂的话语说完了刚刚努德内没有解释清楚的部分，他灵魂中从未缺席的良善使他面对阿代尔斐尔隐忍悲伤的脸蛋时也分享了几丝哀愁，“但只要里面的水晶完好，没有遭到破坏，它就仍有重新恢复功能的可能，在将来某个以太流动合适的日子吧。”

“……你的意思是，想让这只小熊完全修好的话，我们就必须让以太流动恢复到原来的样子，也就是说我们必须完全消除龙族的影响？所以我们今后都要为了这只小熊奋战争取砍掉更多龙族的大脑袋了？”盖里克努力地思考了几秒，认为自己的推论是十分正确的，并且切实可行。

“哈！”格里诺毫不掩饰地爆发出一阵笑，相比他身边表情更为含蓄的龙骑士，这位泽梅尔家的骑士更少在乎他人的态度，“从今往后我们苍穹骑士团竟然要为了一只萨雷安小熊而战吗？沙里贝尔卿，你确定这不比那些偷偷往地牢的通风口里扔食物的人更异端吗？”

“谁知道呢？”沙里贝尔换了个站立的姿势，用手托着下巴一副懒洋洋的样子，他开始觉得无聊，寻思着该去做点什么更有意思的事情，他的指尖燃起小小的火焰，需要某种可以用来燃烧的东西，或者人。“说不定教皇陛下会觉得这个建议很不错，批准你用斧头在咱们的团徽上凿只小熊出来呢？”

“那可感情好！”波勒克兰挑挑眉毛，他仅剩的眼睛里那枚琥珀色的瞳仁看向自己的好友，他的话语是带有玩味的，而他的眼神却带着某种只有特定的人才能觉察的别的含义。

“另外，阿代尔斐尔阁下，若不是盖里克事先将这只小熊打开，我和努德内也没办法这么快弄清楚里面的构造，因此你也别太责怪他了。”奥默里克知道自己的话只有一半真实，以努德内那家伙对于以太学的痴迷程度，别说一个阿代尔斐尔，哪怕是再加一个让勒努拦在前面，他都会坚持将它拆开的。

“……所以你可以不要再用那种眼神看着我吗？我们最可爱的阿代尔卿？”盖里克迅速抓住好心的奥默里克为他铺好的台阶，见对方不为所动，又看着一旁的让勒努，用眼神向他求援。

让勒努的手掌搭在阿代尔斐尔的肩头，轻轻地拍打着，他已经安抚过这位挚友，也觉得盖里克今日所受的惩罚足够了。说起来，他自己反倒没有因为自己送出的礼物被毁坏而感到太过愤怒，相反地，他心里有些暗自高兴，随意送出的东西被对方珍视，任是谁都会觉得开心的。但他知道自己不应该在朋友难过的时候表现出喜悦，便努力将注意力转移到了惹自己朋友生气的人身上。阿代尔斐尔很生气，是让勒努唯一因为此事而觉得糟糕的部分，“原谅他吧？我的朋友？让他去沃仙曦染那边采十组桦木树汁怎么样？我给你做吃不完的罗兰梅派，或者栗子冰糕？”

阿代尔斐尔将自己的视线从盖里克那边收回到让勒努的脸上，却没有立即回答，奥默里克的话给了他希望，这让他的情绪缓和了不少，但一想到自己也许很长时间都只能看着小熊在自己的床头安安静静地呆立，像个普通的玩偶，心里难免仍有些不快。他将红色的丝带自手腕解下，郑重其事地重新系回到小熊的脖子上，仔细调整着位置让带子的路径刚好可以覆盖住磨旧的压痕。忽然脑海中出现一副相似的画面，一位骑士将挂着小钟的红丝带系在一只玩具小熊的脖子上，只是他脑海里的人是让勒努。他终于开口道：“先给我来一杯热巧克力吧，教皇厅御厨阁下？”

 

“你就这么喜欢那只小熊吗？”让勒努问，递给阿代尔斐尔一杯比平时的口味稍甜的热巧克力，再没有比直击味蕾的甜蜜味道更直接的给人以振奋的事情了。阿代尔斐尔喜欢甜食，这并非由于软弱，而是一种能从哪怕一点点最平常最细微的事物中汲取能量的可贵特质。

“说实话，当我从你手中接过它时，我曾纳闷过你为什么要送我这样的礼物？是我平时表现得不够成熟，让你总把我当成孩子，还是因为那些女孩子总送我这些小东西让你认为我也很喜欢？”阿代尔斐尔的语气是诚恳而认真的，甚至带着一些这年龄不该有的老成，他捧着盛放着棕色甜味液体的杯子，食指在弯曲的柄上摩挲着，“直到某一天晚上，确切来说是午夜时分，它忽然开口对我说话，挥舞着剑盾说要守护一个美梦，我才开始觉得它怪有意思的。”

“原来是这样。”让勒努瞥了一眼阿代尔斐尔嘴角沾染的巧克力色，看似随意地替他抹去，这位社交界的小王子少有在仪态方面放松的时候，只有私底下相处时才会表现出偶尔的随意。

“因为父亲对我的期望，我很早便开始修习剑术，在对于同龄人来说应该属于甜点和游戏的时间里，陪伴我的只有那柄长剑和那方盾牌，我在练习室的枫木地板上留下的汗水远比窗外追逐打闹的孩童多，且不像他们那样得以在母亲柔软的手绢里擦开汗水。”那是很久很久之前的事情，阿代尔斐尔对自己不怎么像童年的童年一向很少提起，“但我并不因此而觉得遗憾，我得到的东西他们一样没有。我希望能够成为一名骑士，去保护那些我喜欢的，美丽的散发着光辉的事物。我在第一次握剑的时候便向自己许诺一定要成为一名优秀的骑士，不论再难，也一定要。”

阿代尔斐尔忽然变得柔软的声音仿佛库尔札斯西部高地的溪水，让勒努的脑海中浮现出在伊修加德许久缺席的春天景象，大地解冻，涓涓细流润湿冻土，慢慢地滋润出余下几个月的温暖时光。还有什么更早的事情也在回忆的长河中泛起，他的目光迎着阿代尔斐尔湛蓝色的眸子，思绪却随着对方视线的方向飘到了很远的地方，就好像承载着他们过去的是同一条河流般，让勒努恍惚间竟然有些分不清那水面弥漫的雾气中影影绰绰的景象究竟是从谁的过去蒸腾而起。

“……说出来会被你笑话吧，让？我竟然觉得它是在提醒我，不要忘记自己答应自己要成为的人。”阿代尔斐尔见让勒努有些走神，便停止回忆，反过来望着对方那双色彩雅致的瞳仁，深深地看进去，那是这世间被他所视为至宝的为数不多的事物之一，“让，你又是怎么想的呢？你为什么要送这样的礼物给我呢？”

“唔……”忽然被点名的人连忙将思绪拉回到现实，让勒努送过阿代尔斐尔许许多多的礼物，大多是抱着觉得对方可能会喜欢的想法，并没有很认真的区分过礼物与礼物之间的差别。但阿代尔斐尔孔雀蓝色的眼睛望着他，催促着一个答案，让勒努想了想，回答道，“……大约是觉得你们在某种程度上而言有点相似吧，看上去令人卸下防备的可爱外表下却有着想要守护什么重要事物的顽强内心，或许不那么恰当，但这是我们初遇时阿代尔你给我留下的第一印象。”

阿代尔斐尔的脸颊上泛起红晕，他交叠双手靠在椅子上，细细地品味着友人对自己的评价，与自己留给对方的最初印象相反，阿代尔斐尔在战场上留意到让勒努是因为那个人与他棱角分明的面孔所表现出来的一样，有着坚毅刚强的灵魂，正是被这样的特质所吸引，阿代尔斐尔才会选择他来做自己的搭档。

“真想再听听它说话啊！“阿代尔斐尔将杯中的剩余一饮而尽，原本热气腾腾的巧克力饮已经有些微凉，由于温度降低的缘故，有少许的可可粉悬浊在上面，口感不比刚刚端上来的时候，但阿代尔斐尔仍觉得十分美味，

“会有那么一天的，”让勒努十分笃定地说，“只要等它适应新的以太流动，或是我们让以太环境恢复到跟过去一样。”

“嗯。希望别让我等太久……”阿代尔斐尔点点头，起身抱着小熊向让勒努道晚安，“谢谢你的热巧克力，我的朋友，明天早上见。

“晚安，阿代尔斐尔，愿你做一个好梦。”让勒努也站起身，温和地说。他目送着那个比自己稍显瘦弱的身形在教皇厅午夜的走廊渐行渐远，墙壁上依次排列的壁灯照射在他年轻富有朝气的脸上，光明与阴影随着他的步伐交织，直到目光追逐的对象走过尽头的拐角，背影消失在黑暗中。

今年的命名日为他做一个缀满罗兰梅的蛋糕吧，让勒努转身朝着自己的房间走去，一边在心里想，要加上双份桦木糖浆和新鲜牛奶酿制的奶油。虽然外形样式还没有想出令这位烹饪大师自己满意的设计，但好在他还有很多时间去想。

至少他是这么相信的。


	2. 番外·调查员齐尔的笔记

“阿代尔斐尔已经不在了。”

这只小熊只会说这句话，大概是它被丢弃的原因。

建国神话破灭之后，苍穹骑士的名字成为教皇厅内部的敏感词汇，谁也不想跟他们扯上关系。我的同僚也许是因为喜欢才私藏了这只玩偶，又在听到它说出那个名字之后抛弃了它吧。

我之所以会留意这个人偶，是因为吉吉的缘故。我在异端审问局保管证物的仓库里翻阅来自萨雷安的书籍时偶然看过一份关于类似人偶的研究记录，作者是前苍穹骑士团内两位魔法造诣高超的法师，虽然只是十分简略的草稿，且诸多遗失，但我冒险将它带了出来，希望能对吉吉有所帮助。

……田园郡的学者看过那份手稿，露出复杂的神情。那位饱学之士告诉我，小熊人偶其实功能完好，没有任何损坏。正如两位苍穹法师所判断的那样，它是通过以太共鸣来与所有者交流的，因此，当对方的以太发生变化，它也将认不出自己的主人。

阿代尔斐尔阁下从某个时候开始就变得不一样了，大概是从他成为圆桌骑士的那一天开始吧。他获得了比原先更强大的力量，以失去一部分自我为代价。但因为两位法师自己也处在相同的境地中，所以才学过人如他们也无法猜到真正的原因。

“为什么它又忽然开口说话了呢？”我用这样的问题请教过那位萨雷安的学者。

得到了我完全听不懂的长篇大论，和这样的一句话：

“……因为那个叫做阿代尔斐尔的孩子，在最后，终于变回了自己吧。”


End file.
